Třiapadesát příběhů o Snapeovi a Blackovi
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Vtipy na téma výzev Intimate Enemies.


**Originál****: **Fifty-three Stories About Snape and Black

**Odkaz: **amanuensis1-.c-om/fiftythreestories.h-tml (Všechny pomlčky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Amanuensis

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** humor, parodie

**Výzvy od:** Jean Tarin (1-4, 25-33), Tasogare (5-24, 40-53), Twentieth Century Boy (34-37), Stacey (38) a Margiejok (39)

Poznámka překladatele: Výzva (challenge) je téma, vymyšlené obvykle organizátory a/nebo účastníky festu. Autor, který se chce festu účastnit, si vybere libovolnou výzvu a napíše na ni povídku. Amanuensis vtipně zpracovala všech 53 výzev Intimate Enemies.

* * *

**TŘIAPADESÁT PŘÍBĚHŮ O SNAPEOVI A BLACKOVI****  
**

_._

**1. Špion Snape je odhalen. Změní Sirius svůj přístup, když se dozví, že Severus byl ve skutečnosti na jejich straně?**

Sirius: Moment, podívám se... tak nic, furt nenávist.  
KONEC.

**2. Sirius by udělal cokoliv, aby mu Severus odpustil, jak se k němu v mládí zachoval. Odpustí mu?**

Severus: Ještě to zvedni, nic nevidím.  
Sirius: To víš, je to mocná zbraň.  
Severus: Velmi vtipné, Blacku. Oh, tady, už vidím. "Snape" na levém...  
Sirius: A ještě vedle...  
Severus: ..."je bůh" na pravém. No. Předpokládám, že tohle muselo bolet.  
Sirius: Oh, to si piš.  
Severus: Hodně bolet.  
Sirius: OH, _příšerně_.  
Severus: Dobře.  
Sirius: Takže mi odpouštíš?  
Severus: To se uvidí. Nejdřív probereme, co si necháš vytetovat na svou "mocnou zbraň"...

**3. Harry zjistí, že jeho kmotr a ten "parchant umaštěný" spolu něco mají. Jak zareaguje?**

Sirius: No, víš, Harry, opravdu něco máme. Vlastně to mají všichni chlapci a muži. Je to velice důležitá část těla, nemohli bychom bez ní čůrat, a...  
Severus: Merlinovy cecky, Blacku, on nemyslí TOHLE "něco".  
Sirius: Oh.

**4. Mladý Sev a Siri zakopou válečnou sekeru.**

*vtip "Hned po vraždě toho druhého" smeten ze stolu*

*vtip o skutečném zahrabávání tomahavku smeten ze stolu*

*aha!*

"No co, nějak se tomu nádobíčku říkat musí. Zasekni to do mě, Seve, bejby."

**5. Severus a Sirius uváznou za sněhové bouře v opuštěné chatce a mají jen jednu přikrývku.**

Příštího rána je nalezne Brumbál, oba umrzlé, a mezi nimi pozůstatky roztrhané deky. Konec.

**6. AU. Sirius skončí ve Zmijozelu.  
plus  
7. AU. Severus skončí v Nebelvíru.**

"Lahodná krmě, Godriku. Jaký byl tvůj Plátek z umaštěnce?"  
"Vynikající, Salazare. A tvoje Psí překvapení?"

**8. Severus nebo Sirius trpí ztrátou paměti.**

"Ty jsi můj milenec; já bývám vždycky dole; nosím kostým francouzské služky – ale na práci, ne do postele; v posteli nosím losí parohy...hmm, něco mi říká, že tohle nesežeru."

**9. Jeden z páru při nehodě přijde o zrak.**

Sirius: Moje oči, moje oči!  
Severus: (láskyplně pohladí vidličku) To byla nehoda...

**10. Sirius uvázne v psí podobě a Severus je jediný, kdo mu může pomoct.**

"Granulky, běž hochu, přines. Odpoledne najdu vodítko a půjdeme na procházku." (Podívá se na ostatní.) "Co? Řekl jsem, že mu _můžu_ pomoct, ne že to udělám."

**11. Sirius píše Severusovi dopis, v němž se mu _za všechno _omluví.**

"Drahý Srabusi, velice mě mrzí, že Adam s Evou snědli jablko, omlouvám se, že Kain zabil Ábela, doufám, že mi odpustíš, že se Lucifer vzbouřil a svrhli ho z nebe, je mi líto – jak, moc sarkastický? Co tím myslíte, pane řediteli?"

**12. Chlapci zůstanou společně po škole.**

"Za co tu jsi?"  
"Očaroval jsem Mrzimoru košťata, aby létaly pozpátku. Ty?"  
"Nabarvil jsem Fawkese na zeleno."  
"No nekecej."  
"Nekecám."  
"Zašukáme si?"  
"Rozhodně."

KONEC.

**13. Jeden z dvojice má divný fetiš a je překvapený, když zjistí, že není sám.**

"Děláš si prdel. Takže ty máš taky rád ty s voskovou příchutí?"

**14. Sirius zjistí, že ho Remus podvedl. Severus ho utěšuje.**

"Vím, že je to pro tebe těžké, Blacku. Můžu tě nějak utěšit?"  
"Snape. To TY jsi měl péro v Remusově puse."  
"A dál?"

**15. AU. Albus se rozhodne, že místo příbuzným svěří Harryho Severusovi a/nebo Siriusovi.**

Sirius: Nechte ho u mě, Albusi. Když nic jiného, jsem jeho kmotr.  
Snape: Oh, jistě, to tě automaticky kvalifikuje na péči o dítě. I já bych to zvládl líp než ty.  
Sirius: Dobrý vtip.  
Snape: Pochybuješ? Dobře. Albusi, hlásím se, že to děcko vychovám.  
Sirius: Blbost! No tak, Albusi, dejte mi šanci. Jestli chcete, můžu se s někým střídat.

Snape: Oh, ano, úžasně stabilní domov, neustále se stěhovat tam a zpátky.  
Sirius: Nemusel by. Každý, kdo ho bude vychovávat, by žil v našem domě.  
Snape: Absurdní.  
Sirius: Věděl jsem, že blafuješ.  
Snape: Blafuju? Ty zablešený zmetku! Ale jak chcete! Souhlasím!  
(Brumbál tam jen stojí s malým Harrym v náručí a v duchu se usmívá. Občas umí být pěkně lstivý, když se rozhodne dát nějaký párek dohromady...)

**16. AU. Pettigrew je chycen dřív, než Harry nastoupí do třetího ročníku.**

"Siriusi? Jaký bude zákusek?"  
"No, máme krysí koláč, krysí dort, krysí pudink, krysí ledovou tříšť..."

**17. AU. Navzdory zařazení do stejné koleje se Sirius a James nikdy nestanou přáteli.**

Jednou se na sebe podívali, zamračili se a od té doby, kdykoliv se potkají na chodbě, je slyšet jen dvojí zamumlání: "JÁ jsem nejkrásnější."

**18. Po Fénixově Řádu: Voldemort vyvolá Siriuse ze záhrobí a doufá, že s jeho pomocí najde způsob, jak dosáhnout nesmrtelnosti. Severus musí Siriuse zachránit.**

Snape: Padej zpátky za závoj, čokle! (postrčí ho)  
Sirius: Aieeeeee...!  
Harry: To se vám líbilo, co?  
Snape (s úsměvem): Možná trošku.

KONEC.

**19. Jeden z páru onemocní a potřebuje péči toho druhého, aby se uzdravil.**

"No tak, já to chci slyšet: 'Přinesl bys mi prosím nudlový vývar, Severusi?' Zníš tak roztomile, když mluvíš s ucpaným nosem."

"Dechej bě da pokoji, bagore."

**20. Obsaďte Severuse a Siriuse do hlavních rolí svého oblíbeného filmu, knihy nebo pořadu.**

"Jsme v pasti na vesmírné lodi, kolem dokola nás honí příšerný slizký mimozemšťan a oba zemřeme strašlivou smrtí?"  
"Autorka zřejmě nemá v oblibě romantické komedie..."

**21. Obraceč času pošle naši dvojici zpátky do středověku.**

"Fakt úžasné, Srabusi."  
"No tak nás upálí za čarodějnictví, nebo oběsí za sodomii. Aby ses nezbláznil."

**22. AU. Z jakéhokoliv důvodu (rodiče ho opustili, stalo se neštěstí... ) jeden z páru vyrůstá, aniž by měl ponětí, že je čaroděj.**

"Ale já nechci do žádné školy!"  
"Naučíš se kouzlit."  
"Nezájem!"  
"Budeš létat na koštěti."  
"Nezájem!"  
"Budeš spát na pokoji s pěti spolužáky."  
"Nezdržuj, musím si zabalit."

**23. Severus v noci prozkoumává hrad a náhodou objeví vchod, vedoucí na tropický ostrov. Tam uvidí Siriuse, spícího na pláži.**

Severus: Kéž by ty dveře vedly do pekla...

**24. Sirius prohraje sázku a musí Severusovi měsíc sloužit.**

"Klidně budu vařit, uklízet, masírovat ti záda a nebráním se ani sexuálním službám. Ale odmítám si obléknout utěrku a říkat si Neebly!"

**25. Bad Pun Challenge: Vložte do příběhu alespoň deset špatných slovných hříček. Máte plus, pokud vyzní vtipně!**

"Ty kryso, ty ses mě opravdu pokusil dostat do postele? To si myslíš, že jsi tak okouzlující, že každého očaruješ? Ty mazaný, nadutý parchante. Pojďte blíž a nezávazně vyzkoušejte Siriuse Blacka, to je tvoje reklama, a už zaséváš sémě chtíče do své oběti. Vsadím se o co chceš, že bys to zkusil na všecko co má díru, včetně Draca Malfoye. Ty jsi strašná čubka, čokle. No, ale na mě takové triky neplatí. Budeš litovat, že jsi to zkusil!"

"Oh, pro boha svatého, Severusi, jenom jsem chtěl, abys mi podal sůl!"

**26. Sev a Siri si jdou zaplavat „na adama".**

"Paráda! Trojka s oblbřímí olihní!"

**27. AU. Jeden z páru je alkoholik/závislý. Druhý mu pomáhá.**

"Blacku, ukonči to."  
"Poslední, slibuju."  
"Ne. Ukonči to a opakuj po mně, Blacku."  
"Neeee..."  
"'Jsem silnější než internetové porno, nemá nade mnou moc.'"  
(kvílí) "Už jenom jeden slash s Harrym a Dracem, prosííííím!"

**28. Sev a Siri se společně opijí/sjedou.**

"Chystáš se mě líbat, co?"  
"Si piš."  
"A pak budem dupat jak králíci?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Asi jako každou noc za posledních deset let."  
"Tak nějak."  
"Připomněl bys mi, proč jsme se teda museli opít?"  
"Pivu docházela trvanlivost. A teď mě pojď oslintat, zlato."

**29. Sev je transvestita.**

"Noční košile. Obyčejná flanelová noční košile. Nejsem transvestita."  
"Jo, jasně. Máš pěkné kolena..."

**30. Jeden z páru má fetiš, se kterým se druhý nedokáže vyrovnat.**

Sirius: "Oh, prosím tě!"  
Severus: "Blacku, ty křivý parchante! Šoustat o víkendech Draca Malfoye NENÍ FETIŠ!"

**31. Sev a Siri spolu původně _kamarádili_. Co se stalo, že došlo k "incidentu s chroptící chýší"?**

"Už s tebou nikdy nepromluvím!"  
"Ale Seve, zlato! Sex s vlkodlakem! Myslel jsem, že budeš mít radost! Tak Seve... no tak promiň!"

**32. Vousaté vtipy: Propašujte do příběhu alespoň deset ohraných vtipů. (Např. Necítím ruce, celou cestu jsem letěl jako blázen.) Šplhne si každý, kdo se zasměje!**

"Včera jsem tě viděl se starou čarodějnicí."  
"To nebyla čarodějnice, ale moje matka! Ooh, já se zabiju!"  
"To nebylo vtipné. Včera jsem šel na bitku a strhl se famfrpálový zápas!"  
"Nuda. Víš, proč čarodějky létají na koštěti? Protože vysavače jsou moc těžké!"  
"Co je vysavač?"  
"Nevím. Kolik potřebuješ Nebelvírů k výměně žárovky?"  
"Za předpokladu, že víme, co je žárovka."  
"PROSTĚ ODPOVĚZ, PRO PÁNA!"  
"Myslíš pána zla?"  
"Severusi...!"  
"Okay, okay. Nebelvíři nepotřebujou žárovky; posvítí si svatozáří! Kolik je potřeba Zmijozelců k výměně žárovky?"  
"Ani jeden, na práci mají domácí skřítky! Kolik je potřeba Mrzimorských?"  
"Nebylo zjištěno. Zatím se všichni umlátili, když se vrhali jeden přes druhého a řvali 'Já to udělám!' Kolik Havraspárských?"  
"To ví jenom ONI a nebudou napovídat. Obchodní cestující zastaví na noc na farmě. Farmář mu říká: 'Budete muset spát s prasaty.' Obchodník na to: 'Skvělé! Jsem vlkodlak a miluju vepřové!'"  
"Ooh, hrozné. Proč nosí kouzelník šarlatové podvazky?"  
"Protože je to Zlatoslav Lockhart, nosil by cokoliv! Hej, já mám ještě jeden. Voldemort přijde do baru s Červíčkem na rameni. Barman říká: 'Krysám vstup zakázán.' Voldie na to..."  
"Já vím, já vím..."  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**33. SPOILER CHALLENGE: Sev (a ještě někdo?) se vydá zachránit Siriho. Na konci příběhu musí být oba naživu.**

Severus: "Tak se podívejme: Blacku, tvoje matka byla hnusná ježibaba!"  
Remus: "To nezabere, s tím by souhlasil."  
Severus: "Co tohle: Jsi zablešený, krysožravý čokl, který si líže vlastní koule!"  
Harry: "Bída, Snape. Vůbec se nesnažíš."  
Snape se na ně podívá. Stoupne si přímo před oblouk: "Píchám ti nejlepšího kamaráda A TAKY kmotřence."  
Ze závoje se vynoří rozběsněný Sirius: "Ty zasraný parchante!"  
Všichni (nadšeně): "Siriusi!"

KONEC.

**34. Lupin se snaží Snapeovi dohodit Siriuse.**

"Blacku, nevíš náhodou, proč tady Lupin pobíhá v šátku a blábolí v Jidiš?"  
"Já myslím, že to ani nechci vědět."

**35. AU Humor: Snape je ve skutečnosti Lord of the Dance – alias očarovaný Micheal Flatley. Co se stane, když jednou večer vejde Sirius bez zaklepání a přistihne ho jak v čelence a těsných legínách křepčí do rytmu irské hudby?**

"A nyní se, milí studenti, dostáváme na uzavřené oddělení s nevyléčitelými případy. Pacient číslo 21034, Sirius Black. Od roku 1997 nepromluvil ani slovo, ačkoliv zaznamenali jsme u něj kňučení, kdykoliv se v doslechu ozve rytmická hudba..."

**36. Velmi trapné „poprvé", zahrnující následující prvky: slavnostní sál, Lupin vejde, Brumbál nabízí nechutnou radu, jahodový lubrikant, zostuzení Skoro Bezhlavým Nickem, spousta nezkušeného tápání a rozpačitých chyb. Musí být situováno po PoA (VzA).**

"Um, Harry? Proč dneska všecko chutná po jahodách?"  
"Netuším, ale slyšel jsem jak profesor Lupin přísahá, že už nikdy nebude jíst ve slavnostním sále."  
"Všichni se chovají divně. Viděl jsem, jak Brumbál podstrkuje nějaké prachy Siru Nicholasovi a vypadal fakt otráveně, a Snape utíkal po chodbě, obíral si z hábitu chlupy a byl celý rudý."  
"Huh."

**37. Harry dozraje do let a rád by konzumoval svůj vztah s přítelem/přítelkyní. Požádá o radu Siriuse. Problém je, že Sirius neví co by mu poradil, protože sám je taky panic a hrozně se za to stydí. Nicméně, aby pomohl nešťastnému bezelstnému Harrymu, Sirius hledá pomoc i na tom nejnečekanějším místě: ve Snapeově sklepení. (Proč se nezeptal Lupina musíte vyřešit sami, ale nepřipouští se, aby byl Lupin nesmyslně zlý nebo bezohledný.) Bohužel pro Siriuse, i Snape je dosud čistý jak sněhová závěj. Ozbrojený touto ožehavou informací Sirius Snapea nějak přiměje, aby s ním téma sex studoval v knihovně, eroticky zaměřených obchodech, u pracujících dívek atd. Rozhodnou se nakonec aplikovat některou z načerpaných vědomostí v praxi?**

"Siriusi?"  
"Mm?"  
"Musím se k něčemu přiznat. Lhal jsem. Spal jsem úplně s každým, od Bradavického personálu až po úředníky ministerstva a většinu starších studentů. Jednou jsem se vsadil a rozdal si to se všemi Kudleyskými Kanonýry naráz. Lhal jsem, protože jsem tě chtěl dostat do postele."  
"Vážně."  
"Ano."  
"Spal jsi s Remusem?"  
"Ano."  
"Kriste."  
"Promiň."  
"A s Harrym?"  
"Cože? Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Nezačalo snad tohle kvůli tomu, že on – No, prostě s ním jsem nespal, ne."  
"Hm."  
"Promiň."  
"S Harrym ne."  
"S Harrym rozhodně ne."  
"...kdybych ti odpustil, můžeme ještě dělat tu věc se svorkama na bradavky a sýrem ve spreji?"  
"Doufal jsem, že to řekneš."

**38. AU. V kouzelnickém světě vypukla otevřená válka proti Voldemortovi. Sirius je stále na útěku, Severus špehuje. Bystrozorům se už dlouho nepovedlo nikoho dopadnout a začíná být na ně vyvíjený nátlak. Rozhodnou se pochytat aspoň známé smrtijedy (včetně Severuse), i když byli v minulosti očištěni. V této chvíli je Sev navíc odhalen Voldemortem. Jdou po něm úplně všichni. Brumbál se rozhodne svěřit ho někomu, kdo má bohaté zkušenosti se skrýváním. Siriusovi.**

"Sleduj, sehnal jsem večeři. Aspoň poznáš, jak se stravuje skutečný uprchlík, Srabusi."  
"Syrová krysa... Moc vtipné."

**39. Harry & Ron dostanou po škole za úkol vyčistit Nebelvírské toalety. Pod mnoha vrstvami špíny odhalí nápis "severus snape kouřý psi". Začnou přemýšlet.**

"Měli bychom to vyčistit, jinak Snape bude vraždit."  
"Kvůli pravopisu."  
"Přesně."

**40. Mladý Severus a Sirius se v noci ztratí v mudlovském Londýně.**

"Myslel jsem, že to je přisluhovač pána zla."  
"Byl to _mim_."  
"To jsi měl říct dřív, než jsem toho trotla uřknul."  
"Pch, ne, nesnáším je."  
"Myslíš, že tu budeme dlouho?"  
"Nevím. Pořád nechápu proč říkali, že máme povolený jeden kontakt a pak nám odmítli ukázat krb."

**41. Jeden z páru má zlozvyk, druhý ho přesvědčuje, aby se jej zbavil.**

"Ještě jedou při tom zařveš 'Tally-ho!' a přísahám, že už si do smrti nezašukáš."

_[PP: 'Tally – ho' je pokřik povzbuzující psy při honu na lišku]_

**42. Severus je přinucen pomáhat s úklidem půdy v sídle řádu a neustále nachází věci, které ztrapní, traumatizují nebo dokonce napadnou Siriuse.**

"Zvony?"  
"SEDMDESÁTÁ LÉTA."  
"_Já_ jsem je nenosil."  
"Jo, zato jsi nosil tepláky vytažené do podpaždí, tak se moc nesměj."

**43. Severus zjistí, že když byl Sirius malý, jeho otec na něm dělal pokusy, což na Siriusovi zanechalo pozoruhodné následky.**

"Dával mi snížené dávky vitamínu C. Táta nebyl v experimentování moc kreativní."  
"Takže to jsi vážně 'prašivý pes'."  
"Toho budeš litovat, Srabusi!"

**44. Dojde k nehodě a Severus se promění v roztomilé, mazlivé zvířátko dle vašeho výběru.**

"Ooh, štěňátko! Siriusi, ty bys ho mohl naučit jak se správně chovat v domě."  
"To zrovna. Jdem, štěně, Tichošlápek ti předvede, jak se značkuje území v ředitelně.'"

**45. Severus zjistí, že Sirius se trestal za svoje kanadské žertíky a ostatní "selhání" sebepoškozováním.**

"Máš naušnici."  
"Ano. To je můj trest za chroptící chýši."  
"Málem jsi mě ZABIL a tohle je podle tebe odpovídající trest? NAUŠNICE?"  
"Jo... ale je to pěkně _holčičí_ naušnice."

**46. Severus a Sirius uváznou v pasti a musí spolu strávit 24 hodin.**

"Říkal jsem ti, že to není lubrikant. Nikdy mě neposloucháš."  
"Oh, drž hubu."

**47. Severus najde v zakázaném lese zraněného psa a stará se o něj, aniž by tušil, že to je Sirius.**

"Musíš si vetřít roztok do kůže."  
"HAFHAFHAFHAFHAFHAF ! (překlad: Nemám palec, abych si otevřel tu zatracenou lahvičku a VYTÁHNI MĚ UŽ KONEČNĚ Z TÉ JÁMY, TY MIZERNÝ PARCHANTE!)"

**48. James přijde na to, že Sirius a Severus mají tajný poměr a snaží se je rozeštvat.**

James: No tak, Severusi, vážně se mi líbíš.  
Severus: Zajímavé, najednou jsem pro všecky Poberty neodolatelný. Může to být past? ...Ne.

**49. Popletené kouzlo oba uvězní v pohádce. Aby mohli uniknout, musí sehrát její příběh.**

"Ale mořskou pannu děláš ty!"

**50. Severus přistihne Siriuse v ponižující situaci.**

Severus: Nevadí, vážně.  
Sirius: Ale vadí.  
Severus: Můžeme se jen mazlit.  
Sirius: MOHL BYS TO PŘESTAT ŘÍKAT?

**51. Harry objeví fotografii, která naznačuje, že Sirius a Severus nejsou nepřátelé. Žádá vysvětlení.**

Sirius: Um, předpokládám, že neuvěříš, když ti řeknu, že ho kousl had a já jsem vysával jed?  
Harry: NE.

**52. AU. Představme si, že Harry viděl ve Snapeově myslánce něco jiného nebo víc než jen jednu vzpomínku. Co by mohl vidět?**

Harry: Siriusi, právě jsem viděl, jak Snape zpívá Máří Magdalénu v ochotnickém představení Jesus Christ. Mohl bych si na minutku půjčit spork?

_[PP: Spork - „lžidlička", salátový příbor, známý jako nástroj používáný ve fanfiction k eliminaci chyb, klišé a absurdit z příběhu, vhodný rovněž k mučení a zabíjení Mary Sues. :)]_

**53. Sirius koupí Severusovi dárek k vánocům nebo k narozeninám.**

"Mám pocit že tenhle 'note-book' je zbytečně komplikovaný... Ale dobře, otevřel jsem si tu věc, co jí říkáš "vyhledávač," jak jsi mi ukazoval, teď napíšu... jeantarin0(.)tripod(.)com/intimateenemies, proč by mě něco takového mělo zajímat nechá – OH PRO BOHA!"

**KONEC**


End file.
